


Heat

by CelestialMechanism



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/F, raven girls AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialMechanism/pseuds/CelestialMechanism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Henrietta summer never failed to entice. Long afternoons with lemonade on the porch, ducking into the dollar store for an ice pop and air conditioning, laying out at night on the hood of a car when the air cooled off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

The Pig had that nasty habit of breaking down at the exact moment where it was the least convenient. It was almost a super power, a plot for the worst 70s thriller ever: car comes to life only to break down in the middle of nowhere on the hottest day of the summer, leaves teens stranded on a service road. Even with the doors pushed open while Addie was checking the engine was almost unbearable. Ronan had dragged Addie off down the road, hopefully to find a gas station or a car that could actually get them home but there was no telling how long it would be until they actually made it back. The closest pocket of homes had to be a mile away and the heat would more than likely slow them down a little. 

Blue was stretched out on the hood of the car, shielding her eyes from the sun while they waited for half their party to get back. She’d had to shed one or two layers to cool off and way laying on them to keep from scorching her back, not in the most dignified way but sometimes practicality took over. When she sat up, She saw that Gansey had undone a few buttons of her blouse and it was coming untucked from her skirt around the edges. It brought some sense of satisfaction that even she, untouchable by mortal standards, could be beaten by the weather. A slight breeze kicked up a cloud of dust around Gansey’s ankles as she sauntered over, and somehow between the wrinkled and sweat on her brow she still managed to look as regal as ever. That satisfaction shrank just a little.

Gansey declared, “If it was anyone else’s car you wouldn’t be sitting on it, you know,” to which Blue just rolled her eyes.

“If it was atone else’s car I wouldn’t have to, another car wouldn’t break down this frequently.”

“It knows none of you like it, that’s why we’re here.”

“It’s a car,” Blue said.

“It’s a car,” Gansey repeated.

Gansey closed the gap, one hand resting on either side of Blue against the hood, and a ghost of a grin tugging at her mouth. To her, this was alone time with Blue and that wasn’t the worst thing in the world. To Blue, it was an inconvenience.

“When all of your friends have been driven away because you refuse to just buy a new car, remember that we all warned you.”

The smile quickly dissolved into a pout, almost cartoonish with her eyes magnified behind glasses, and Blue had to resist the urge to laugh. This close, Blue could lean forward less than a foot and they would be kissing, it seemed so easy and Gansey was effortlessly beautiful with the sun catching in her hair, lightening her eyes. She seemed almost unreal, like the visible waves that came off of the pavement, and if Blue reached out to touch the girl ithe hand would go right through her. Even victim to the condition of the weather, she managed to carry herself above it, that the look of being too warm was just for aesthetic purposes. In fact, that was the kind of ridiculous and impractical thing that Gansey would do if she didn’t insist on being proper all the time.

For a moment, Blue was sure that they were going to kiss but the moment passed quickly. Gansey blinked a few times as if to kick herself out of some train of thought and in one swift movement, the girls were side by side on the car. Where their little fingers touched there was a snap second of electricity before Blue pushed it from her mind.

Blue wondered out loud, “How long until they make it back?”

“Who knows? Either Ronan’s left Addie somewhere dead in a ditch or they’ll end up making out. Either way, we’re probably going to be here a while.”

That wasn’t the worst inconvenience in the world.


End file.
